Heroes of the Multivers
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: When villans plan to take over the multiverse, it is up to the superstars, the Bella Twins, The Total Drama contestants but Blaineley and the adults of the Ridonculos Race, Crash Bandicoot and his family, the Sonic Heroes, Spyro and Cynder to save the multiverse. Will they do it? Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of the Multivers

Hey guys. This is a new story. It has characters from Wrestling, Sonic the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, and Total Drama. The characters from those franchises are going to be heros when the villans of Eggman, Cortex, Ripto, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, and some superstars from WWE that the fans don't like. The heros are the Total Drama contestents except Blaineley and the adults that compeetted in the Ridonculos Race, Dean Ambrose, The Rock, Roman Reigns, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, The Usos, Ryback, Steve Oston, The Lucha Dragons, The Dudley Boys, AJ Styles, Sonic and his friends, Crash Bandicoot and his family, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, The Hype Bros, Daniel Bryan, and the Bella Twins. I only own Gage the Hedgehog. The others belong to Sega, WWE, Activision, and Cartoon Network. You know the cupples from my story Total Drama and the Sonic Heros and my profile. With that said, let's get the story started. PS, this takes place after Wrestle Mainea 32.

Chapter 1.

It was a nice day in Texas, We see the new WWE World Hevy weight champion Roman Reigns selebrating his victery against Triple H at Wrestle Mainea.

Roman Reigns was back at the lockerroom with his friend Dean Ambrose.

You did it man, said Dean.

You bet I did, said Roman. I knew I could beet Triple H.

Just then, John Cena, The Rock, Ryback, The Dudley Boys, The Hype Bros, AJ Styles, Dolph Ziggler, Steve Oston, Daniel Bryan, The Lucha Dragons, The Usos, and The Bella Twins came to the lockerroom.

Hey guys, said Jimmy.

What is up? asked Dean.

Not a lot, said Jimmy.

Hav you seen anything wrong lately? asked Jey.

No, said Roman. Why?

Just wondering, said Jey.

Ok, said Roman.

Just then, a random object fell in the area.

What is that? asked John.

Don't know, said Roman. We should look at it.

The Superstars and the Bella Twins looked at the object which showed a holigram.

Hello Roman and friends, said the voice.

Who are you? asked Bree.

That is not important right now, said the voice. What is important is that I am going to take over the multivers with some superstars that you know as well as some other villans.

The holigram showed the Leeg of Nations, Kevin Owens, and the Social Out Casts.

Those guys? asked John.

Yes, said the voice.

Now will you tell us who you are? asked The Rock.

Ok, said the voice. I am Eggman and I am with Cortex, Ripto, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet.

You think you can take over the Multivers? asked Nicky.

I don't think so, I know so, said Eggman.

Then the holigram disappeared.

That was wierd, said Bubba Ray.

Agreed my brother, said D-Von.

We must try to stop him and the others, said AJ.

That is going to be a problem, said Dolph.

What do you meen? asked Zack.

That guy will have an armey, said Dolph.

Good point, said Roman. We need to form a team.

So, Who's in? asked Dean.

We are in, said the others.

Good, said Dean.

How do we get to the dementions? asked Steve Oston.

Don't know, said Dean.

Just then, a portal appeared.

Well, there is our ride, said Mojo Rawley.

All right, said Dean. Let's do this.

Yeah, the others said.

So the Superstars and the Bella Twins went in to the portal.

Where will they end up?

Stay here for more.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Superstars ended up right in frunt of a group of teenagers who were once part of Total Drama and The Ridonculos Race.

One of the contestants saw the portal.

Did you guys see that? asked Geoff.

Yes, the contestants said.

Who are they? asked Gwen.

It looks like they are wrestlers, said Daun.

How do you know that? asked Cody.

I just know, said Daun.

Where are we? asked John.

It looks like we are in the univers of Total Drama, said AJ.

How do you know that? asked Daniel.

I watched the show when I was working for TNA, said AJ.

Who are you? asked DJ.

We are the WWE superstars and we are with the Bella Twins, said the Superstars.

What is going on? asked Sammy.

Long story but short, said Roman as he and the other superstars explained to the contestants.

So what you are saying is that an evil villan is trying to take over the multivers and you need our help, said Geoff.

Yup, the superstars and the Bella Twins said.

Are you in? asked Ryback.

Yes, the contestants said.

So the superstars, the Bella Twins, and the Total Drama contestants are now ready to go to the next demention.

So How do we get to the next demention? asked Beth.

Watch this, said Dolph.

As soon as he said that, a portal appeard.

Are you ready? asked Steve Oston.

Yes, said the contestants.

So the team went in to the portal to the next demention.

Where will they go next?

Stay here for more.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Superstars, Bella Twins, and the Total Drama contestants ended up in a dragon relm.

Where are we now? asked D-Von.

Looks like we are in some dragon relm, said Hareld.

Really? asked Dean.

Yes, said Hareld.

That is just weird man, said Duncan.

Hey you guys, look at this, said the Rock.

The team looked and saw a purple dragon fighting a man who happens to be Kevin Owens.

This is the Kevin Owens show, said Kevin.

I don't think so, said the dragon.

Then a black dragon and a yellow dragonfly came next to the purple dragon.

You leeve our friend alone, said the black dragon.

I agree, said the yellow dragonfly.

Don't tell me what to do, said Kevin.

Just then, the superstars but Daniel, the Bella twins, and the Total Drama contestants came up to Kevin Owens.

Hey Kevin, said Dean.

Oh greight, said Kevin.

Then the beet down on Kevin Owens began and ended.

You may have won, but I will be back with the other villans, said Kevin Owens as he went through a portal.

Thank you for helping us, said the purple dragon.

It was no problem, said John. Who are you three?

I am Spyro and those are my friend Sparx and my girlfriend Cynder, said Spyro.

Glad to meet you, said Bree.

Who are you guys? asked Spyro.

The team introduced themselves.

Glad to meet all of you guys, said Cynder.

Can you tell us what is going on?asked Sparx.

Long story, said The Rock.

So the team explained to Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder on what is going on.

So what you are saying is that some guy named Eggman is trying to take over the multivers and he has Ripto on his team? asked Spyro.

Yup, said Jimmy.

So, Are you three in with us? asked Mojo Rawley.

Sure, said Cynder.

Count me in, said Spyro.

Same here, said Sparx.

That is good, said Nicky.

So, How do we go to the next demention? asked Cynder.

Watch and learn, said John.

As soon as that was said, a portal appeared.

You all ready? asked Jey.

Yes, the others said.

Then let's go, said Heather.

So the team all went in to the portal to the next demention.

Where are they heading off to next?

Stay here for the next chapter.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The superstars, Bella Twins, Total Drama contestants, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx came out of the portal and are on an island.

What is this place? asked Bubba Ray.

It is an island, said Tiler.

It better not be the Island we were at on TDPI, said Amy.

It is not, said Dolph.

Then what is it? asked Spyro.

It looks like N Sanity Island, Nicky said.

How do you know that? asked Daniel.

It is off the game Crash Bandicoot, said Nicky. I played the game before.

Same here, said Bree.

Me too, said Sam.

Just like Sam and the Bella Twins said, said Hareld.

Looks like you guys need some help, a voice said.

Who said that? asked Carrie.

Over here, the voice said.

The team turned and saw a floting mask.

Who are you? asked Dean.

I am Aku Aku, said Aku Aku.

Cool to meet you, said Dolph.

You too, said Aku Aku. Who are you?

The team introduced themselves.

Glad to meet you, said Aku Aku.

Is there anyone that lives with you? asked AJ.

Yes, said Aku Aku. Follow me.

The team followed Aku Aku to a house and saw three bandicoots.

Those are my children, said Aku Aku.

Cool, said Gwen.

Yup, said Aku Aku.

What are their names? asked John.

They are Crash, Coco, and Crunch.

Cool, said Daun.

Hey Aku Aku, said Coco.

Hey Coco, said Aku Aku.

Who are they? asked Coco.

The others introduced themselves.

Glad to meet you, said Crunch.

Same here, said Cody.

Do you guys want to team up with us? asked Jimmy.

Sure, said Aku Aku. But first, can you help us?

Sure, said Roman. What do you need?

We need you to collect 25 power crystals in order for us to go with you, said Coco.

Ok, said Steve Oston.

So the team went to collect all 25 crystals and met back with the bandicoots and Aku Aku.

Good work on collecting the crystals, said Crash.

All right let's go, said Dean.

But before any of them could go, the team were stopped by the Leag of Nations, the Social Out Casts, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, and Cortex.

You guys think you can get going? asked Cortex.

We will be going soon, said Coco.

Before you go, we must fight, said Chris.

Then let's do it, said the Rock.

So the team gave the beet down on the villans until they gave up.

We'll be back, the villans said.

That was weird, said Juston.

Agreed, said AJ.

Do you know what is going on? asked Jey.

No, said Crunch.

The team explained everything to the bandicoots and Aku Aku.

So are you ready? asked Dean.

Yes, said Crash.

How will we get to the next world? asked Crunch.

Just watch, said Roman.

Just as he said that, a portal opened.

Where do you think it will take us? asked Dean.

Don't know, said Roman.

We might know, the Total Drama contestants, Bandicoots, and Aku Aku said.

Then let's go, said D-Von.

So the team went in to the portal.

Where do you think the last demention will the team be at?

You have to read the next chapter to find out.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The team were now entering a place that the Total Drama contestants, Bandicoots, and Aku Aku know.

What is this place? asked John.

It is Mobius, said Sammy.

Wow, said Dean. How do you know that?

We have been here before, said Sammy.

Really? asked Roman.

Yup, said Geoff.

The same went with us, said Crash.

That is cool dued, said Geoff.

Now we have to find Sonic and his friends, said Cortney.

You know them? asked Bree.

Yes, said Owen.

Then let's find them, said Dolph.

Ok, said Brick.

So the team went to look for Sonic and his friends.

With Sonic and his friends, they were hanging out.

So what is up? askedd Sonic.

Not much, said Gage.

I hope we have an adventure, said Elise.

Just then, some old faces showed up.

Hey Sonic, said Geoff.

What's up? asked Sonic.

Not much, said Geoff.

Sammy, said Gage.

Gage, said Sammy.

It is greight to see you again, said Sammy.

Same here, said Gage.

Hey Crash, long time no see, said Sonic.

Same with you, said Crash.

So why are you guys here? asked Tails.

The team explained everything to Sonic and his friends.

So you need our help? asked Amy Rose.

Yes, the others said.

Ok, said Sonic. You guys can help us collect the 7 chaos emeralds.

Ok, said Nicky.

Let's do it, said Dean.

So the team all collected the 7 chaos emeralds.

So let's take are enemies down, said Coco.

The team are now ready for the last battel with there enemies.

Will they win?

Read the secont to last chapter to find out.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The Heroes are now ready for the fight of there lives.

Ok Eggman, come on out with the others, said Sonic.

Just then, Eggman, Cortex, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Ripto, the Leag of Nations, Kevin Owens, and the Social Out Casts came out of nowhere.

We are ready to fight, said the villans.

Then bring it on, the heroes said.

So the battel began with the heroes attacking the villans and the villans lost.

We'll be back you heroes, said the villans.

That was a good battel, said Spyro.

Agreed, said Dolph.

So now what? asked Sammy.

We can relax for a bit, said Dean.

that is good, said Sonic.

So everyone relaxed until it was time to go home.

Well that was awsome, said the Superstars.

You know all of you are now a part of the team now like the Total Drama contestants, said Sonic.

Cool, said the others but the Total Drama contestants.

Well we will see all of you next time, said dean.

We also have communicaters for all of you, said Tails.

Cool, the others but the Total Drama contestants said.

See you later, said John.

So everyone went back home and everything was back to normal.

The End.


End file.
